


Fur and Steel

by Shatterpath



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 02:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that they are a pack, play comes naturally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fur and Steel

**Author's Note:**

> This is an off-the-cuff mini scene based on chilly-flame's wonderful and sexy tale, 'Come Hungry'. It's at: http://chilly-flame.livejournal.com/58075.html . Go and read or this might not make much sense. Written in around fifteen minutes on 7-18-12. 
> 
> This was my first shot at my new fave threesome that has become a staple for me in this genre.

Really, the woman is insane. Loveable and charming and funny and smart and all of those attractive things, but she's also nuts.

Who horses around with a werewolf?

After all, the transformed Red is no harmless, barking dog, though one would hardly know watching her right now. Once we became a pack with the lovely shape-changer, she has made great strides into tamping down the untamable part of herself. I've done what I can, stroking and reweaving the magics that are her curse. I was correct that it cannot be broken, nor even bent that far, but I have been able to give her some awareness of self when furry and on all fours. 

But most of the work has been done by Red herself.

She really wants it, the awareness of self that stops the ruthless killing that she has never been able to remember, much less control. Because she wants it so bad, she has been able to work with what enchantments I can get to stick.

And she can actually be trusted to romp with Emma in the moonlight. 

Oh sure, Emma is in full body armor, just in case, and carries a shield, but she's laughing as she and the wolf prance around and mock lunge. Luckily, Red is okay with being submissive and sees Emma as a pack alpha, acting accordingly. It amuses me to see how the guardsmen still gather and stare and point at their princess taming the fierce beast.

Red has allowed herself to be shoved onto her back, Emma pressing the shield to her belly and rubbing her face against the furry throat. I hadn't been happy about the half-open faceplate of the helm, but I trust Emma's judgment.

They make an interesting picture, fur and steel in the moonlight. With Emma draped over the sprawled, panting wolf, it is the monster that looks vulnerable, not the woman.

The poetry of the sight makes me smile.


End file.
